From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart
by RZombieChica1986
Summary: Angelica Sinn is the sister of the brothers of destruction, Kane & Undertaker, although possesing beauty out of this world.All seems right for the gothic vixen until it all comes crashing down right before her eyes.Is there still hope left for the vixen?
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

Another lonely day for Angelica Sinn.She was lying down on the Hilton Hotel's bed completly frustrated about her match with Trish,the woman who had slept with her once finacee Randy Orton and could'nt help ,but brag about to everyone she met.Not only had the day gone from bad to worse, first she found out about the affair next she lost her championship to Trish, with Randy as the special ref.As she was motionless on the bed suddenly her cell phone rang.Angelica skipped a few of the rings not even wanting to talk to anyone about the ordeal.Eventually she could'nt tolerate the ring so she answers it.It was her sister-in-law, Sara Calloway.

**Sara: **Hey Angie, Mark told me what happend.I can't believe Randy would do that to you after all the bullshit you two have been through.I'm super sorry.

**Angelica:** Oh it alright.It was'nt you fault after all.I guess it was only mine for not being able to pleasure a man.

**Sara: **I know that's not true after all the men you've been with, C'mon.Well I have to go Mark's trying to freak the kids out again.Peace babydoll!

**Angelica: **Bye hun.

As Angelica pressed the end button on her phone she closed her eyes completly and had a flashback of the sex her and Randy had done numerous times, thinking he had enjoyed it.

Flashback

Randy and Angelica had just recently came from the house show they had done in Sydney, Australia.The hotel had looked to beautiful, especially the bed.Both were completly tired with show they'd done.Randy had thoughts about what the two would look like in the bed.Knowing it would only increase the rooms beautifulness with his princess Angelica in it.The both had both gotten ready for the night, Randy only had on his boxers and Angelica had on her red lace bra and panties concealed in a robe.The legend killer was in the bed halfway asleep until Angelica came out of the restroom from getting dressed trying not to disturb Randy.Suddenly he had awoke from the restroom door closing.He tried to get back to sleep ,but once Angelica had taken of her robe and crawled in to bed he was wide awake.Randy had gazed into her baby blue eyes as he stroked her long jet black hair.Angelica smirked then passionatly kissed Randy...and he kissed back.As the two played taunsell hockey the heat kept rising.He slowly losend up her bra strap and took it off.Angelica took off her panties and tossed them on to the ground.Randy slowly ran his hand up and down her body.He took off his boxers and Randy got on top her he slowly slid in to her.Angelica only thought about how good it felt and could'nt believe the pleasure.The suddenly shared a climax out disbelief.

End Of Flashback

Angelica rudely awaked.She had a thought what if she was pregnant what if she had something.Was this why Randy left her or was he just tired of her?Angie knew she would have to got to the doctor first thing in the morning ,but until then she'd have to try to get some rest for the night...

**End of Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN SHIT!**

The alarm clock blasted loudly as Angelica hit the snooze button.She awoke still drowsly from the night's sleep.She got up out of bed and made her the restroom.She turned the hot water on in the shower and removed her clothes.Angie stepped into the shower and bathed herself.She remebered the days when sometimes Randy would come up from behind her and surprise her, but those days were long over now.She had relized this was a day she was supposed to start her clycle ,but it did not.She really could'nt wait to go see what was wrong maybe she was pregnant ,but Angie was not ready for this she was still young and who would father her child now that her true love was gone.

Angelica slowly pictured herself as a mother, her child coming up to her and asking that one question, "Mommy, where's Daddy?"She began to cry about how hurtful that would have felt.Having a child with no dad, it did'nt seem right for her to be a single mother.She was'nt going to let this happen.Either she would have to get Randy back...or have no child at all.

Abortion never hit her mind before until now.She knew Randy was'nt going to come back, Trish was a gorgeous blonde bombshell, and Angelica was...well a misunderstood person.Only Randy had understood her and noone else, not even her family or friends.Only time would tell what Angelica would do.But first she would have to find out if in fact she was pregnant.

Eventually she got out of the shower and dried off.She put on a pair of black sweats on and wore her hair down.She walked out of her hotel room and went straight to the elevator, when the elevator doors opened she saw the woman who had caused her so much pain, Trish Stratus.Trish smirked as Angelica walked in the elevator, Angelica not wanting to look hurt at the sight of Trish.

**Trish: **So how are you today?

Angelica got a confused look and just stared at Trish.Why would she be asking that question.Let alone why would she even be talking to Angie.The two had never gotten along in their whole career so things just were'nt making sense.

**Trish: **What?Still speechless after what you say me and Randy doing?Listen sweetie it's called sex.You know it,I know it.Don't act like you have'nt done it before, after all you are the world's most famous gothic whore!

The elevator doors opened as Trish got off at her floor walking with her nose high in the air.Suddenly, the queen of extreme walked in and the elevator doors closed.Angelica was happy to see Lita for some bizzare reason they were once friends ,but they did not at all despise each other like her and Trish.

**Angelica: **Goodmorning Lita.

**Lita: **Huh?Oh yeah goodmorning to you too...

Before the conversation could continue they were already at Angelica's stop when the elevator doors opened.Both Lita and Angelica walked out.They both parted ways Lita went to go get some food and Angelica walked right out of the hotel.She walked toward her car and got in it.She was on her way to the doctor.

Soon enough she was finally there through all the restless traffic.She sat in the waiting room waiting for her name to be called.She grabbed a magazine on pregnancy and began to read she saw the headline, "Is Sex Safe During Pregnancy?"She skipped to the page and started reading.Studies show the sex during pregancy is alright, as long as it it normal and not that super freaky deaky kinky stuff.

**Secretary:** Miss Angelica Calloway please!

Angie got up from her chair and tossed the magazine on to the table.She walked up to the secretary as introduced herself.

**Secretary:** Oh yeah Miss Calloway, Dr. Saybrooke is ready to see you know.Just go down that hall and take your first left.

Angelica made her way down the hall with anticipation of what the results would be.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN SHIT HERE!**

Angelica walked through the hallway.Each breath getting colder and colder she was just so nervous.She passed the first left then the next.She opened the door to the doctor's room and there she saw Dr.Saybrooke just working on some paperwork.As soon as he saw Angelica he stared for a momement he was astounded by her piercing blue eyes.He then caught himself out of his own trance.The Doctor directed Angie to lie down on the seat and open her legs.

The Goth just sat there.Awaiting for her results.Soon enough.They were back...

**Dr. Saybrooke: **Well Angelica, I've got great news, the test results came back positive, you're pregnant!

She played of as if she was happy ,but the doctor could see right through her.Angie stepped outside of his office into the hallway.She burst into tears, she did'nt whether to be happy or sad.Were these tears of joy?Or were they simply tears of pain knowing that noone would be able to father her child?

Not even Angelica herself had known for herself.How was she going to tell Vince, if she had taken time off how would she get paid?How would she provide for herself and a child?She went back into the doctors office and asked if she could still wrestle without harming her baby.

**Dr. Saybrooke: **It is possible ,but only for a couple of weeks that is.

Angelica jumped up in joy.If it was one match she would surely have enough, as long as she could make this match something the fans would surely love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I Need To Repat Nyself?I STILL DON'T OWN SHIT IN THIS STORY!**

Before she knew it Angelica had a match a match she would soon not forget and a match her baby would have loved to take part in.

**Lillian Garcia:** Ladies and Gentlemen...The following match is the Main Event, and is a "Divas Street Fight" for the Women's Championship.First,introducing to you the special guest referee of the match, one member of team, Rated 'R'Ko, weighing in at 245 pounds...from St. Louis, Missouri."The Legend Killer", Randy Orton!

Randy Orton's Theme "Burn In My Light" blares all oer the area.The Legend Killer steps from behind the curtain with a disgusted look on his face with a referee's uniform on his body.He walks over to the ring and slides through the ropes.He quickly walks toward the turnbuckle and stands on top of the ropes, spreading his arms apart doing is signiture pose.As he steps down a loud giggle is heard throughout the stadium.

**Jim Ross:** Well Ladies and Gentlemen, there is a story between the love triangle of the 3 superstars we will be seeing in the ring tonight, if it was'nt for the huge mistake Orton made, he would still have the woman he loved and he would have to hear boo's evrywhere he goes.

The screen shows the storyline between the 3 and on that painful day for Angelica.A flashback hit the screen of that painful day.It was on Halloween, Angelica's birthdate.She had recently won her match against Victoria and regained the Women's Championship for the 3rd time.Angelica went straight to go see her knight in shining armor, Randy Orton.She opened the door and heard the moaning sounds of a woman.Angelica looked around and saw something in the shower.She slowly walked towards the shower door and heard the showwe stop.Sinn paniced knowing she could not hide anywhere.She saw Trish Stratus walk out of the shower and right from behind her came...Randy.Angelica could not believe her eyes.Randy tried to explain ,but Angelica stormed out of the locker room.She leaned against the door and shed thousands of tears.Trish pulled open the door and ranted about the great sex she and Randy had just had.

**Trish Stratus:** Listen, sweetie.Things may seem bad now ,but cheer up me and Randy will be together soon enough.Once we get rid of you that is...

The Canadian Beauty did her naughty little giggle, and slamed the door right behind Angelica.The screen fades back to the entrances.

**"Giggle   
Woah...It's Time To Rock & Roll,  
Woah...This Time I'm In Control,  
Woah...Right Now I Own The Streets,  
I Got The Keys To The City And That's 'Cause I Get Down"**

**Lillian Garcia:** Introducing to you, the WWE Women's Champion, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, The Blonde Canadian Bombshell, Trish Stratus!

**Jim Ross:** More like Trash Stratus if you ask me!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, Come J.R. You and I both know Trish is not Trash!She is one of the beautiful divas that has ever entered in this industry.

**Jim Ross:** No doubt about that King, but have you seen the way she acts she acts like some whore on Hollywood Blvd.

**Jerry Lawler:** J.R!

**Jim Ross:** Well laides and gentlemen, Excuse my french!

As the two commentators give their thoughts on the lovely Miss Stratus.The Blonde Beauty is shown walking down the ramp not having to care what anyone is the crowd think over her.Trish has her title placed neatly on her shoulder, every step she takes she is stunned at the crowds reaction the woman who is a 6 time Women's Champion and a Diva of the Decade.She continues making her entrance.The Bombshell goes throught the bottom rope and runs to ropes of the ring and places her arm above her head and signals the #1 symbol on her hand.As her music dies down about Lillian introduces the opponent.

**Lillian Garcia:** And finally the opponent from Houston, Texas.The Misunderstood Angel, The Halloween Barbie, ANGELICA SINN!!!!!

The crowd arrises to their feet for a standing appalause of the Gothic vixxen.Randy Orton and Trish stand in the ring with a very displeased look on their faces as Angelica's music hits."I Feels So Good, I Feel So Numb, Yeah!"Rob Zombie's "Feel So Numb hits the P.A. system and the Gothic Babe comes from behind the curtain.She is seen wearing a black halter top with a slight tear and matching pants, laced up aking her sides.Her long black hair is curled as it flows in the wind behind her as she makes her way to the ring staring at Trish and Randy.

As Angelica enters through the ropes Trish Stratus quickly runs up to here and starts taking shots at her head.The bell rings ordering to get this match started.Trish drags Angelica by her in the center of the rope and tosses by the hair in to the corner of the ropes.Randy does not say a thing he just smirks slightly at the current look of his former finacee.The Blonde walks up to to Angelica and pulls her up to a standing postion in the corner.Stratus gives a chop to the chest of Angelica.She then deliveres anther.Angelica yells at the agonizing amount of pain she's as she tries to get away from Trish.Trish catches up to her and leans her against the rope, she licks her hand slaps the chop on Angie's chest.

**Jerry Lawler: **I bet you could hear that chop half way around the world!

As Trish continues to dominate the excrustiating pain Angelica is in the camera zooms in on a red spot on Angelica's chest from the hard chops Trish has delieved.The Canadian Goddess pulls Angelica's hair from behind and lifts up the Team Xtreme symbol, making a mockery of Angelica's once best friend, Lita.Trish does a complete Twist of Fate on Angelica and leaves her almost knocked out in the ring.Instead of pinning the Raven Haired Beauty from Houston, Stratus slides out of the ring and grabs her title then slides back in to the ring she stands looking down at her title then looks at Angelica.Trish gets a sadistic look on her face as she sees Angelica slowly starting to get back up.As Sinn is standing up completly regaining her state of mind.

Suddenly, Trish runs up to Angelica with the title in her hands hoping to hit her head.Angelica bends over backwards stealing Trish's "MaTrish" moneuver.An unexpectted surprise Trish opens her eyes and sees instead of hiting her target, Angelica, she sees she has hit her boyfriend and the special ref, Randy Orton.Stratus drops her title and can't believe her eyes.She places her hands on to head and shakes her head side to side knowing possibly Randy could never forgive her for what she has just done.

Angelica stares at Trish seeing her momement of opportunity.As Trish aid's her love she pays no attention to Angelica.She does'nt know Angelica has grabbed her title and is ready to attack at any time.Stratus try to help Randy get recovery.She then relizes Angelica is right behind her.Trish slowly turns back and gets a close up of the title from Angelica, leaving Trish knocked out on Randy Orton's lap.As Angie looks at the knocked out couple she feels someone's breath on the back of her neck.She turns around there stands the friend that had betreyed her once long ago...LITA!Lita throws furious chops at Angelica and tosses her into the turnbuckle.The Raunchy Redhead runs up to Angie and gives her a stinger splash.

**Jerry Lawler: **What the hell is Lita doing here, she's supposed to have a broken neck!

**Jim Ross:** Well King stating the obivious, there's nothing damn wrong with her neck!

Angelica falls down to to the ground as Lita throuws up the "Rock On" sign on her hand then rushes out of the ring seeing Randy Orton begining to wake up.As Trish and Randy regain consciousness, eventually all 3 are standing straight up.Randy moves from behind Stratus,Triss gets a sudden look of confusion not knowing why he did, but she soon looks ahead seeing Angelica running up to her.Angie delievers a running clothesline to Trish.Sinn quickly goes for the pin...1...2...KICK OUT!Both divas quickly get back up as Angelica stares at Trish, Trish quickly goes to the love of her life, Randy.Rnady tries to calm her down.He pulls her hand and kisses it...Suddenly he grabs Trish's hand and turns around he hooks the their legs together and fall down backwards.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh My Gosh!How could Randy do that!

**Jim Ross:** Cause the little tramp deserved!

The crowd goes wild as Orton looks down seeing at what he has done to Trash Stratus.Not wasting a momement Angelica quickly covers Trish for the win...1...2...3!!The bell rings signalling the match is over!The crowd cannot believe their eyes.Was this a new start for Angelica Sinn and Randy Orton?Possibly ,but only time would tell...but the time would be short.Angelica stared in to Randy's blue eyes, he pulled her closely and passionatly kissed her.Everything had been going finally right for Angelica she was the Women's Champion again and she had her man!

**Jim Ross:** Well ladies and gentlemen things have turned all right for Angelica and goodnight!

The scene fades to pitch black as Randy Orton and Angelica Sinn are seen walking back down the entrance way as Randy places his arm over Angelica.What a night for Angelica she hope this would'nt affect the baby only time would tell ,but until now the two made their ways back to the hotels where Angelica would have news for Randy...

**End of Chapter**


End file.
